<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dans une danse entre overlord, prince et roi by Voxyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107257">Dans une danse entre overlord, prince et roi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voxyon/pseuds/Voxyon'>Voxyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voxyon/pseuds/Voxyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vox était venue prendre un café chez Satan pour accompagné Lucifer mais rien ne se passe comme prévu, la preuve Satan lui demande de sortir avec son fils !!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Vox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dans une danse entre overlord, prince et roi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vox regardez dehors pendant que Lucifer parlé avec lui, ils buvant un café sur le balcon de Satan cela était surement étrange pour ceux qui n'était pas au courent....Satan adoré les hommes et particulièrement les hommes avec une tête particulière c'est surement comme cela que Vox a accepté de venir car Lucifer arrêtez pas de lui dire des mots étranges donc il avait hurlé OUI !!! du coup maintenant ils étaient tous les trois autour d'une table en buvant du café, d'a lieur Vox voyait souvent Lucifer et Satan le regardait pas que souvent </p><p>Satan: Alors vous êtes un démon de la télévision ? donc vous savez contrôlez les écrans et les corps des gens ?<br/>
Vox: Oui, oui c'est bien cela<br/>
Satan: J'ai toujours aimer cette race rare de démon qui pouvait faire tous se qu'elle voulais et mon cher enfant le sais, n'est pas Lucididi ?<br/>
Lucifer: O-oui père, v-vous adorez cette tellement race que vous lisent des livres sur eux<br/>
Vox: Mais les livres sont rares a se que je sache pour ce genre de démon qui apparées après 9 856 purges d'attente<br/>
Satan: En fait ces entre 9 856 et 10 666 purges se qui donne peux d'information sur eux, on sait juste qu'il adore contrôlé et être regardez </p><p>Vox regardez Satan étonné, comment pouvait t'il attendre autant de purges juste pour rencontré un démon moins puissant que lui et qui ne connaissait rien a Satan ? Bon d'accord, il s'avait juste que Satan était le pire démon et avait élevé Lucifer après qu'il soit tombé en enfer mais rien de plus </p><p>Lucifer: Père...il s'appel Vox et il ne sait pas grand chose de...</p><p>Lucifer montré sans cesse l'écran de Vox comme pour dire a son propre père qu'il ne connaissait pas sa propre race, Vox ne comprenant pas cela donc il regardait bêtement pendant des heures Lucifer et Satan, au bout d'un moment Satan sourit a Lucifer en m'étant une main autour de Vox </p><p>Satan: Tu est aussi beau que dans les anciens dessins de ce vieux bouquin, dommage qu'il n'est pas ces aussi joli trais fin par contre<br/>
Vox: Je vous demande pardon ?<br/>
Satan: Les dessins dépoques montre une grandes télévision avec d'énorme trait de partout, je serai heureux de voir mon fils sortir avec un charment démon comme vous </p><p>Vox et Lucifer étaient figé sur place, es que Satan lui même venez de dire que lui et Lucifer ferai un joli couple ?! ils doivent rêvaient cela n'est pas possible !!! pourtant Satan semblé heureux de ces propres paroles et de se d'ont il parlé maintenant.....dans quoi c'était il embarqué au juste ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d'avoir lue cette oeuvre, j'essaye de m'être toute mes idées dedans<br/>Allez, je retourne lire vos livres d'hazbin hotel<br/>Je vous aimes mes anges et démons</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>